Detention Isn't So Bad
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Ed and Al are late for school and end up getting detention. WARNING: YAOI!


**Author's Note: I thought of this idea awhile back, but I have been on a serious lazy streak. I just haven't had the motivation to write. Now, I seem to be getting it back, and I am completely psyched about it. I just want to continue making stories that you guys enjoy.**

**Also, just in case you were wondering what age they are, they are 17 and 16. They are in the same grade because Al skipped a grade.**

**As you know, I always give thanks to my beta, fulofhyperness. You are an amazing person, even if you yourself don't think so. I am glad and proud to call you my friend.**

**This time, I also feel I have to thank Rose Haven for giving me this incredible idea. I have been searching for ideas with this pair, but I have had a hard time with it.**

* * *

**Detention Isn't So Bad**

* * *

When I looked up into the angry eyes of my teacher, Mr. Roy Mustang, I knew that I was going to be in terrible trouble. I was late again, and I had been late for the last two weeks straight. I knew that if I was anyone else, I would have gotten punished immediately, but Mr. Mustang seemed to like me, and so he was prepared to overlook it a few times.

Today, however, appeared to be the final straw. I saw a muscle in his neck twitch, and I knew that he was only barely keeping his temper under control.

I could understand why he was so angry, of course, but it wasn't really my fault. I mean, I had trouble getting to sleep because my mind would just not let me be. My mind just wanted to wander into territories that the vast majority of the population would consider taboo. It only focused on one thing, or rather, one person.

Speaking of said person, he was shaking slightly, and trying his hardest not to look Mustang in the eyes. He knew that he was going to get into trouble as well. As well as me being late for two weeks, he had been as well. He had insisted that he stay with me. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was just as stubborn as I was.

"Would you care to explain why you have showed up late for my class yet again?" He asked us both. I squared my shoulders and gather what meager courage I had. I may be brash and quick to action, but Mustang was rather scary when he was angry, and I had never seen him so livid. Al ended up speaking before I did, though, and I felt myself deflate a little. I didn't need to act tough. My little brother would be tough enough for both of us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mustang. I overslept, and it is usually my job to wake Ed up in the mornings, so he is late because of me." Al said. I heard his voice shake a little, but I knew that I would be the only one able to hear it. I had spent a good deal of time, just memorizing the different sounds of Al's voice.

Mustang grunted in reply, but it looked like he believed him.

"Even so, you two have been late far too often, and you are at the end of my patience. Both of you have received detention after school." He said. I nodded my head, and Al did the same.

Class went on normally from there. I paid attention as best I could, even with Al sitting next to me. It was damn near impossible, however. I just wanted to look at Al. I knew that I was making a bit obvious, but Al wouldn't know how deeply my feelings went for him if it hit him in the face. He was just a bit oblivious when it came to love.

I sighed loudly, and Al's concerned gaze caught my eyes. I blushed and looked away before he could start to ask what was wrong. I knew that I could lie to him, but I also knew that it wouldn't be very believable.

After the end bell rang, I kicked my feet up on the chair in front of me. I heard Mustang sigh, but even he knew better than to try to tell me to knock it off. I heard Al snicker softly, and I smiled, despite myself.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I hadn't been getting very much sleep lately, so it kinda came catching up to me.

_"What do you want from me brother?" Al asked. I had him backed against the wall, with both of my arms on either side of him, trapping him in. I let a feral smile grace my features. I had the pleasure of seeing his adams apple bob up and down as he gulped. I had had enough of him avoiding me, and I was going to find out why he had been doing so, one way or another._

_"That is easy. I want everything." I said. Al opened his mouth, probably to try to ask me what I meant, but I didn't give him the chance. I snatched his lips in mine, and snaked my tongue into his mouth before he could close._

_Al squeaked in surprise and his hands grabbed fistfuls of my shirt. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me back passionately. I smirked against his lips._

_After a minute or so, I broke off, licking my lips in satisfaction. Al watched the action and I smirked again. I only smirked wider when he blushed slightly, knowing full well that he had been caught._

_"Why have you been avoiding me Al?" I asked, though I had already guessed. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. I laughed lightly at that._

_"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean that I am not here. Why have you been avoiding me little brother?" I asked, hoping to get a reaction out of him._

_Sure enough, that certain endearment caused something in him to harden. I saw his eyes and the hard determination in them._

_"You want to know why I have been avoiding you **brother**? There is your answer. You are my brother, and I want you to be so much more than that. I have been trying my damnedest not to give into temptation, but you make that so hard. Everything that you do makes me want you a little more, to the point that I have completely and utterly lost what little sanity I had!" He said. He took in a deep breath, most likely about to start on again, but again, I didn't give him the chance._

_I trapped his lips again, but went further by pressing my leg between his legs. Al's breath hitched, and he ground down on my leg, giving me a very clear idea of how this was affecting him. I pressed harder into him and he gasped._

_When we broke apart, Al whimpered, and the sound went straight to my hard prick. It throbbed and I knew that Al could feel it. It was pressed directly into his stomach, and he snaked a hand between our bodies to cup it. It was my turn to gasp as I rocked my hand into his hand, trying to get some friction._

_"What do you want from me brother?" Al asked. I shivered at the term, and it only served to turn me on further. I heard the lust in his voice, and it struck me speechless with need. Eventually, I got out a sentence._

_"I need you now Al. I can't wait anymore." I shuddered when he squeezed my erection in response. I let out a rather embarrassing moan. I felt something touch my shoulder, and I jumped._

"Are you okay brother? You were making some strange noises." Al said. I saw him to my side with a concerned look in his eye. For a minute, I couldn't figure out what had happened. When my dick throbbed, I realized that I had dreamed the entire thing. I looked to the front of the classroom, and I saw Mustang looking anywhere but at me. Al might have been clueless as to what was going on, but Mustang sure wasn't. That thought made me blush heavily.

"I'm fine Al. I just need to use the bathroom. Would that be all right Mr. Mustang?" I asked him. He nodded his head without looking at me.

I quickly retreated out of the room and made my way to the restroom, locking myself in the first available stall. I knew that everyone else had left for home, but it never hurts to get careless. I sat down and quickly brought out my raging hard on.

The first touch on my heated and sensitive flesh made me gasp my brother's name quietly. I wanted him so badly, but I didn't know what he thought of me. I was much too afraid of the answer to ask him, so I settled with the fantasies.

When my hand started stroking my dick, in my mind, it wasn't my hand. It was Al's. When my hand went up my shirt and tweaked my nipple, it wasn't my hand, it was Al's mouth. I groaned and bucked up into the hand on my dick.

"Oh God Al, I'm so close." I groaned out, not even noticing how loud I was being, nor that the door had opened. When the door to the stall flew open, and a wide eyed Al looked at me, I felt the blood drain from my body.

"B-brother?" He asked. He sounded so scared that it broke my heart. I felt a prickling sensation at the corners of my eyes. I didn't let any of my tears escape, but I so desperately wanted to.

"Al. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." I choked out. Al looked into my eyes, and I closed them so that he couldn't see how close to crying I was.

"Of course I don't hate you brother. It's always been just the two of us. I was scared because I thought that you were in pain. I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't feel the same way that you do." He said. My mind only focused on the last thing he said, but it was so far from what I had been expecting that I couldn't make sense of it.

"Wh-what?" I asked brilliantly. I saw Al blush.

"I said, in quite a few words, that I love you. As more than a brother." He said, looking anywhere but at me. I smiled brightly.

"I love you too Al." I said. It was then that I realized that my dick was still out in the open, and still very hard. I blushed and let out a loud squeak. Al snapped his head in my direction, and I tried my best to cover up my arousal. Al noticed and I saw as a huge smirk spread across his face.

"You look like you need help with that Brother." Al said. I heard the amusement in his voice, but I could also hear something dark and seductive in his voice that sent shivers down my spine. Al, who noticed me shivering, swayed his way towards me. My breath quickened at the seducing way that he was swaying his hips.

It took less than a second for him to get to me, but I still hadn't moved my hand away from my crotch. Al, who noticed, took my hand in a gentle but firm grip. He pried my hand away and gazed at my huge arousal with obvious hunger in his eyes.

"You've been holding out on me brother." Al said with lust in his voice. I whimpered at the jerk my penis gave. Al grinned and gripped it in his hand. My body arched into his touch, and I had to choke back a scream. I had been waiting for this for so long that it was driving me insane with pleasure.

"God Al! I love you." I said. Al shivered and started to pump my dick. I moaned loudly. Al sped his hand up a bit, but he covered my mouth with his. All the moans I let out were instantly swallowed by his talented tongue.

I felt myself getting higher and higher faster than I had ever thought possible. I was shaking everywhere and I couldn't get enough oxygen into my system. I broke the kiss and panted into Al's ear. I felt him shiver violently, and I felt a surge of satisfaction. I was the one who had reduced him to this. Then I realized that I was the only one being pleasured. I frowned and pushed Al back a bit.

He looked at me in surprise and, noticing the frown on my face, his face took on a look of horror. I knew that he was thinking that I was regretting it, but I chased that thought away with my next words.

"Take off your pants Al." I said. Al looked confused for all of two seconds before it dawned on him. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down with a renewed fervor.

I gasped in shock at how hard and big Al was. For our entire life, I had always been the big brother, but now I found that I had been completely outdone by my brother. Not only was he a head taller than me, but he was also a good inch and a half bigger than my 6 inches. Al, always knowing what I was thinking, looked at me with a beautiful smile.

"You're beautiful brother. Promise me you will never change." He said. He sounded so serious that I couldn't help but believe him a little. I grinned and beckoned him to me.

"Come here Al. Let me touch you." I said. He shivered and all but jumped in my arms. I kissed him and my hand sneakily made its way to his massive dick. He moaned and arched his hips into my hand. I grinned from ear to ear and broke the kiss.

"What do you want me to do to you Al?" I asked huskily. Al looked at me and I saw that his eyes were dilated. He was panting lightly, and he had a dazed look on his face. It took him a minute to realize that I had asked him a question, and another minute to remember what the question was and answer it.

"I want you inside me brother." He said. He sounded so turned on that it made my cock throb. Al, who was pressed so hard against me that not even a piece of paper would have fit between us, felt it against his leg. He shivered and pressed harder against it, thrusting his hips slightly in the process. I shivered and my eyes rolled to the back on my head.

"Shit Al! If you keep doing that, I'm going to come." I said. Al jerked in my hold and a desperate edge entered his eyes. He ground hard against me, and I couldn't stop the moan of pure pleasure from escaping my lips.

"I need you so bad Ed!" He said. I placed my fingers at his mouth, and he took them in immediately, stilling his hips so that he could focus on lubing up my fingers (much to my disappointment). When I felt that they were lubed up enough, I took them out, watching with fascination as the string of saliva connecting my fingers with his lips broke. For some odd reason, my cock throbbed at that sight, and I had to struggle to maintain my last bits of self control.

When I placed the first finger at Al's entrance, I felt it twitch, and my hand moved of its own accord and pushed into him. Al moaned and gripped my shoulders. I bit the inside of my cheek so that I wouldn't make any noises and started to move my finger in and out of him. Al didn't seem to have the same problem that I was having, seeing as how he kept letting out broken moans and saying my name in the most seductive way imaginable.

I quickly started to get impatient again, and I pressed another finger at his entrance. I pushed it in and watched with rapt fascination as Al's eyes widened exponentially, a silent scream tearing out of his throat as I pressed in deeper and hit his prostate.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked. Al could only nod his head and press back against my fingers. I moved my fingers in him again, thrusting my hips against his a few times to get some much needed friction.

"All right Ed, I'm ready. Please. I need you right now." Al said. I nodded my head and pulled out my fingers, watching as Al shivered and let out a moan. That pretty much shot all of my self control to hell, and I placed my tip at his entrance before I even knew what was going on.

No matter how much I may have wanted him, there was no way that I was going to cause him unnecessary pain, so I forced my body to push in slowly. Al gripped my shoulders harder, and I moaned at the pained pleasure that I was receiving. I pushed in farther, and Al's muscles locked down, seeming for all of the world to be suffocating my dick in its tight heat. I stopped pushing in and just waited, panting with the effort of keeping still.

"Please move brother. I need to feel you completely inside of me." Al said after a moment, and I couldn't do anything else but obey. I pushed the rest of the way in with minimal resistance.

When I was completely sheathed in his tight heat, I paused and tried to catch my breath. Al squirmed and I gave a slow roll of my hips. Al shuddered delicately and pushed back against me. I pulled part of the way out and snapped my hips forward, burying my length inside him again. Al moaned loudly and lifted his hips so that I would have better access to his hole.

I started out slow, but the demanding way that Al was meeting my thrusts soon had me going at a faster pace. I watched Al as his face lost that bit of pain that my entering him had caused. The face Al made was so fucking sexy it was a wonder that I hadn't come the moment his face cleared. He had his nose scrunched up with his eyes shut, panting for what little air he could get. The image only got better when I saw him snake a hand around his penis and start to stroke himself in time to my thrusts.

"Al, let me do that." I said in between thrusts. Al gave a pleasure filled cry and all but ripped my hand from my wrist trying to get it to touch him. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer, but I wanted to come together with Al. I gripped his dick and started to pump it furiously. Al managed not to come, but I knew that if I could hit that spot inside of him, that it would be all over.

I pulled out and somehow managed to get Al to sit up as straight as possible before pushing him back down on my erection. I went slowly enough that he didn't come, but I saw the pre fly from his dick when I hit his prostate again. I rolled my hips gently and his whole body was wracked with a pleasure induced shiver.

"I love you Al." I said. I didn't give him a chance to respond before I pulled him up and thrust as hard as I could into his prostate. He screamed and his seed shot out of his dick, soaking my chest and hand. The moment he climaxed, I reached my own climax, locking my jaw against the scream that wanted desperately to be let loose.

Al collapsed against me, snuggling up to me. I hugged him close and just stayed that way for a minute. Eventually, the position I was in grew to be too uncomfortable for me to bear it. I shook Al slightly so that he didn't fall asleep. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes, and I smiled at the cute look.

"What? I was just about asleep." He mumbled. He didn't sound mad, just a little irritated. I laughed and kissed his lips.

"I can tell. But wouldn't you rather go to sleep at home, instead of the school's bathroom?" I asked teasingly. I watched with more than a little amusement as Al's eyes widened and a blush covered his face. It would have seemed that he had forgotten where we were.

Al nodded and moved to get off of me, effectively pulling my dick out of him. He shuddered from the feeling and I watched as the cum slid down his legs, arousing me again. Al, who was always a very keen observer, noticed and smirked. I gulped and knew that I was in for some trouble.

"Once we get out of here and in our own home, we are going straight to the bedroom. You won't be sleeping at all tonight." Al said. I shivered violently and nodded my head in acceptance.

"Thank God for Fridays." I said. Al just laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I wanted to have a little scene with Roy where he knew what would happen because he could sense the attraction between the two Elrics, but it just didn't happen. I hope that you enjoyed the story, and know that there will be more on the way soon enough.**


End file.
